The First Noel
by Antha32
Summary: On Christmas Eve, 2015, in the little town of Godric's Hallow, a special event was celebrated. Angels, kings, and shepherds praised. Magic was made. A Next Generation Story.


**A/N- Hey! This is a little Christmas story I put together after I saw a Christmas pageant the other day. This is about H/G's and R/H's children. I know JKR said that magical children usually don't go to Primary School, but in my mind, I believe that Hermione would absolutely insist that her children get education and communication skills before Hogwarts. I also don't know if wizards have religion or not because there is never a mention of heaven or a god- only afterlife. But I made Hermione's mother Catholic. Hope this doesn't offend you. **** That's all I'm going to say. Please review and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer- All belongs to JKR. **

**PROLOGUE-**

Hermione Granger-Weasley loved Christmas very much. So, being the Hermione she is, she added this story to her file, because this Christmas had been a special one indeed. It took place in the little town of Godric's Hallow where Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny had started their families in. It was the first year that Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Lily went to the small Catholic school called Cardinal Academy after a incident at their old public school had left James (who was now at Hogwarts) with close to expulsion, Rose, Albus, and Hugo with a little less magic in them, and Lily in tears. It was the first year that Miss Elizabeth Van Dyke, a music teacher full of ideas, worked at Cardinal Academy. It was the year that started a tradition, a fabulous celebration of Christmas. It took place on the eve of the day the holy child was born. It was a day to remember.

**The First Noel**

Ginny Weasley had at first been apprehensive when her sister-in-law suggested a Catholic school for their children. The Weasley- Potter family wasn't exactly Christian. Though they celebrated Christmas and Easter every year, Ginny had never really thought about God or Jesus. She was too wrapped up in magic, and she was sure her children were as well. But Ginny was not going to send Albus and Lily back to that public school after what happened last spring. She was not going to let her baby be bullied again, and it also would be good if her son didn't show his magic too much. And Ginny couldn't home-school them because of her job. Neither could Ron, Hermione, or Harry. Ginny also didn't want to put it on her mother either. There were no other public schools close to Godric's Hallow. So this left her with Cardinal Academy, the local small Catholic school right next to the small little church where she and Harry had gotten married without telling the Muggles who were in charge of the church.

But after the past few months, Ginny was pretty sure that they had made the right choice. Thankfully, there hadn't been that big of an incident here besides a destroyed science beaker or a blown up carton of milk that the school didn't blame on them. Lily and Albus, as well as Hugo and Rosie, where always excited for school in the morning and came home with the smiles still on their faces. Actually, for about the past month, the kids hadn't been home when school got out because they were 'practicing' for a 'play.' Sure enough, a flyer had come home with Lily the second week of December.

_Please join us for a showing of the Nativity scene on December 24, 2016 at 5:30 in St. Mary's Church. Acted out by our very own 3__rd__, 4__th__, and 5__th__ graders and put together by our new music teacher, Miss Van Dyke. _

So here Ginny sat in the little church, her arm around her twelve year old and her hand clutching her husband's. Her brother, his wife, and Hermione's mother sat next to them. After Hermione's father had died, Mrs. Granger had been spending time with the Weasley's more, and Ginny liked her very muh. Victoire, Ginny's eldest niece, was holding hands with Teddy. The two had been trying to deny that they were in love for so long that they must have just given up. But the four youngest Weasley grandchildren were nowhere to be seen. They had come earlier to 'prepare.' Ginny was surprised how enthusiastic the kids had looked- even Albus and Hugo were, and the former was a little shy and the latter didn't like acting! Ginny wondered what would be happening tonight that had made them all so eager.

"When is it going to start?" whined James. The lights suddenly dimmed.

"I think now, mate," Harry replied.

"Thank you for joining us this evening,"a voice came from the microphone in the front, a small brunette woman saying the words, "For those who don't know me, my name is Elizabeth Van Dyke. I'm the new music teacher here. The children and I have been working on this for about the last month. They all seem very excited. I hope you enjoy the show as much as I did putting it together. May I ask that you open your hymn books to #126 and join us in singing 'O Little Town of Bethlehem.'"

Ginny slowly grabbed one of the books. She opened it and smiled up at Harry, for he had been looking over her shoulder. A guitar started playing softly. They began to sing.

_O little town of Bethlehem_

_How still we see the lie,_

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep,_

_The silent stars go by,_

_Yet in thy dark streets shineth,_

_The everlasting Light,_

_The hopes and fears of all the years,_

_Are met in thee tonight._

While they were singing, a group of children in black clothes had started walking up the aisle and going up towards the altar. Ginny searched for her daughter, son, niece, and nephew, but spotted none of them. Suddenly, Victoire gasped and pointed towards the back of the church.

"Oh, look!" She squealed. Ginny turned her head.

Her son and niece had started to make their way up to the front of the church as well, another girl right behind them. But they were not dressed in black like the others. Albus was in a brown robe, his hand linked with Rose's. She wore a dress of blue with the same martial covering her red curls. The blond behind them sported a pure white dress, soft wings, and a gold crown. She carried a pole with a glistening star on it.

"They're Mary and Joseph!" Mrs. Granger murmured, smiling. However, it was hard to hear her because another voice had started to speak. One of the girls in black was at the microphone.

"In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. And everyone went to his own town to register. So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. They arrived in Bethlehem very late at night, and they searched for a place to stay. Joseph and Mary approached the first inn they saw." Albus and Rose were now at the center aisle where a boy stood.

There was a sharp knocking sound and then Albus began to speak.

"I am Joseph of Nazareth, and this is my wife, Mary," Ginny grinned. His green eyes were shining-he reminded her so much of Harry at a young age. 'He's so brave,' she thought.

"We are very tired, and Mary is soon to have a baby. Will you please let us stay?"

The innkeeper answered as sharply as the knock had sounded. "I don't care who you are! It is late, and you are waking us up! Keep going!"

"So Mary and Joseph moved to the next inn," the girl in black spoke as Rose, Albus, and the girl who Ginny had heard Hermione whisper the name 'Gabriel.' "But they were once again denied a place to stay." A girl was shaking her head at Albus and Rose.

"So Mary and Joseph went to the third inn."

There was once again a sharp knock. A boy stood there.

"Please, sir," Albus begged, "my wife is going to have a baby very soon. May we please have a room?"

"I'm sorry," the boy said, "We don't have any more rooms. But you are welcome to stay in the stable. It is nice and warm in there. Come, I'll show you."

The boy led Rose, Albus, and the Gabriel girl to the white altar, where a manger covered in a simple cotton cloth lay. Rose and Albus sat on either side of it, and Gabriel stood behind them, holding up the star like it was her most prized possession.

"There," the girl said softly, "the time came for the baby to be born, and Mary gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger," Rose picked up a baby doll from the manger carefully, and wrapped in cloths. She placed it lovingly back in the cradle- like- bed. "The baby was named Jesus, just as God had asked."

"Meanwhile," this time a boy was speaking, the girl having moved from the microphone, "there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night." The group of children that had gathered during the beginning was parading back to the back of the church. There was a group of boys and girls there as well, only they were dressed differently. The boys were staring up at the girls, who stood on a pew above the boys. The boys wore towels on their head and robes, much like Albus', wrapped their bodies. 'Shepherds' thought Ginny. The girls wore white shimmering dresses and fluffy wings very much like Gabriel's, but theirs sparkled with gold. Angels. One was taller than the others, her dark crowned head above the other little girls. Ginny also spotted a redhead. Lily. Her dazzling smile gave off the sweetness of a happy 8 year old. James smirked.

"She's an angel," he chuckled.

"Shh."

"An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified," the boy reader said.

"Do not be afraid. I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people," the tallest angel stated, "Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you. You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."

"Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and singing…"

Music started. Lily, the tall girl, and all the other angels began to sing in sweet voices.

_Angles we have heard on high,_

_Sweetly singing over the plains, _

_And the mountains in reply,_

_Echoing their joyous praise,_

_Gloria, __in excelsis Deo!_

_Gloria, in excelis Deo!_

The tallest girl jumped down from the pew and walked down the center aisle. She turned around, smiled greatly, and sang in a sonorous voice…

_Come to Bethlehem and see,_

_Christ whose birth the angels sing,_

_Come, adore on bended knee,  
Christ the Lord, the newborn King._

The angels and shepherds now skipped down, the white, brown, and blue colors mixing. Ginny saw Lily again, as well as Hugo in the sea of children. The children in black followed them, singing as well. They gave off a feeling of pure joy.

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

They all made their way up and surrounded the manger. Some of the children tried to get the closest to the baby. Lily went to the back and stood on one side of Gabriel-the tall girl stood on the other. With huge grins on their faces, the heavenly host, poor shepherds, and the children finished their praises.

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

The audience gave a large round of applause. It went on until the third narrator, another girl in black, began to speak.

"In a distant land far away, a trio of wise men spotted a star that lit up the sky." Music began to play, and Ginny saw many people turning their heads towards the back again. Three boys in crowns stared up at the star on the altar. One pointed towards it.

"The wise men knew this meant of a coming of a king. They decided to follow the shining star to find this ruler."

_We three kings of Orient are, _the boys sang, along with a small crowd that stood behind them,

_Bearing gifts we travel so far,_

_Field and fountain, moor and mountain,_

_Following yonder star. _The kings paraded up to where the angels, shepherds, Gabriel, Rose, and Albus were. The crowd, however, did not follow. Ginny watched the trio continue up.

_Born a babe on Bethlehem's plain,_

_Gold we bring to crown him again,_

_King forever, ceasing never,_

_Over us all to reign. _They were now at the altar, their crowns sparkling in the dim light.

_Star of wonder, star of might,_

_Star with royal, beauty bright,_

_Westward leading, still proceeding,_

_Guide us to thy perfect light. _

"When they finally reached the place where the star shone, they found Mary, Joseph, and baby Jesus there. They fell to their knees in praise. The wise men gave the newborn king frankincense, gold, and mer." The kings stood after placing their gifts down and stood next to some of the shepherds, looking almost relieved that they did not make any mistakes.

"In that little town of Bethlehem, the Son of God, our Savoir, was born," the third narrator was saying, in a stronger voice than before, "It had been a normal day that turned extraordinary when Mary gave birth to Jesus, who would one day save us all. The highest of the high had been there to celebrate, but so had the poorest of the poor. Today, people all over the world rejoice in the coming of our King. Let us remember this important day and what it is truly about when we celebrate Christmas tomorrow with gifts and food. Let us remember that the first Christmas took place in a stable on a cold winter night in the little town of Bethlehem. And yet, praise was heard up in the heavens. Remember that day. Remember the First Noel."

The lights dimmed more and a piano started playing. The angels and shepherds stood up and made their way back down the aisle. Rose picked up the baby doll and stood up. She took in a deep breath, and started to sing along to the music, her voice resonating the room.

_The first noel, the angels did say,_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay, _

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep, _

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._

A little angel who stood next to the pew where Ginny sat grabbed a candle that sat there. Ginny saw that others in the crowd were getting out candles. 'Of course,' she thought. They had given the candles out as Ginny and her family walked in. She got them out and handed them down to her family. After, she looked and saw that Lily was standing by the opposite pew. She smiled at her daughter and Lily returned the favor.

Ginny saw that the remaining children on the altar were now singing along with Rose.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_

_Born is the King of Israel. _

Then, the three kings went down the aisle. Behind her, Ginny saw a light. The small group of children, who had sung with the kings, as well as the innkeepers, were coming up the side aisles. They carried lit candles as they sang.

_They looked up, _

_And saw a star, _

_Shining in the east, beyond them far._ The third innkeeper was standing next to their pew, and he lit Teddy's candle. Teddy lit down the line. When the light finally came to Ginny, the children were singing again.

_And to the Earth,_

_It gave great light,_

_And so it continued both day and night._

The candles around the room were lighting up all around them. The black clothed children processed down, singing…

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_

_Born is the king of Israel. _

Finally all the candles in the room were lit. Without Ginny realizing it, the lights had dimmed all the way. It would have been pitch black without the candles brightening up the room. It gave off a huge sense of community, and the church looked absolutely stunning with the little balls of fire dancing off the walls.

Gabriel and the other tall angels were prancing down. They spotted right in the center, and the two girls resonated,

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_

The moved to the sides, and Rose and Albus came into the center, beaming. All the children then sang, their joyous, pretty voices echoing off the walls of the small St. Mary's Church.

_Born is the King of Israel! _

The gorgeous sounds of music and slightly off key children continued. Ginny watched how their little faces lit up along with the candles. She looked at her son and daughter, her niece and nephew. Ginny couldn't remember them looking so happy and beautiful at the same time. She looked at the Muggle children, and remembered how her own children had said so many nice things about them. She knew at that moment that had really, truly made the right choice about this school. Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo's classmates were so accepting of them, no matter how different or odd they seemed. The children in this room would probably never know that two young witches and two wizards had been among them. They would never go to Hogwarts and learn about the amazing hidden world that was among them. But these children had truly made magic tonight. And Ginny grinned along with them and her family. This had been Christmas to remember


End file.
